


Past Trauma

by RestlessDreamImagination



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Hospitalization, Kaijou High (Freeform), Multi, Rakuzan - Freeform, Seirin High (Freeform), Tou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessDreamImagination/pseuds/RestlessDreamImagination
Summary: Akashi is hospitalized after a game of basketball. Currently in a coma his friends still visit in hopes of his awakening.





	Past Trauma

The audience roared loudly as Aomine slammed the ball into the hoop. Each miracle showing off their talent and stopping their opposition. Their opponents weren’t a violent team but they were quick on their feet and caught onto the Generations plan. Akashi changed his strategies every now and then to keep them from guessing their next move. They were playing very well with their scores ranked much higher than their opposing team. Everything was great but no one expected this to happen…..

The ball had missed the hoop and hit the board. Akashi had jumped up to catch it but his eye miscalculated the speed of the ball. Everything happened to quickly for anyone to have reacted. The ball pushed his head right back and enough for him to hear and feel a crack. His body fell back landing on an arm and leg bad and heavy. His body bounced off of the floor and continued rolling to a stop halfway down the court. He laid on his front head facing the teams. A hand by his face and the other stretched out, one leg was straight and the other bent. His head began to paint the polished floor red.

“Akashi!” his team had shouted, their eyes shocked and frozen on his still beaten figure.

“He’s not getting back up.” Aomine shouted as he raced towards his fallen captain. Kneeling down he gently and lightly placed his hand on Akashi’s wounded back and leaned down. “Oi, Akashi.” He said calmly but was too afraid to shake him in case if the severity of the injuries. He felt, however, his body was shaking slightly and his breathing was quiet but hitched.

“Sei!” Kuroko shouted as he rushed from the bench with the coach and subs. “Aomine, is he ok?” Kuroko said with shivers as he stopped by Akashi. 

“All I know is he needs a doctor immediately.”

“Everyone back!” the coach had ordered as he reached the front of the crowd. “Move back, give him some air!” he eyed the students as they moved back. 

The audience were in confusion while the other team kept to their end and watched from afar. The player, who had attempted to score, knew this was his fault but his captain had reassured that it could’ve happened to anyone in any game and that he was sure Akashi wouldn’t hold it against him. Aomine had moved away from his captain but Kuroko just fell to his knees in shock. His eyes full of fear and water. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes. They didn’t mean to have an argument and they didn’t mean to fight one another. He loved him dearly but they gotten into a stupid argument and that they were going to talk after the game. But now this! Kuroko felt like his heart was break. He reached out and gently held Akashi’s weak and motionless hand. The coach had checked the red head over but his head needed sorting urgently. He had instructed one of the players to bring over a towel to help stop the bleeding. He also pulled out his phone called for paramedics and explained briefly the situation.

“Alright, let’s keep back. Can I have two volunteers to watch out for the ambulance?” he asked and two players offered. “Ok great. Kuroko…” he watched the frozen boy perk up upon hearing his name. “…can you hold the towel and stop the bleeding please?” he politely asked and Kuroko slowly took the towel that was offered and crawled round to Akashi’s head and dapped it before carefully lifting his now light head to place the towel underneath and folded. He held it there unless he was told to take it away. 

“Akashi Seijuro.” The coach said to see if the captain responded. No response. He then placed two fingers to check for a pulse. It was weak. He was worried that he had a dying child but worried him more was that he didn’t know what type of injury Akashi had or the severity of it. No matter how hard he tried Akashi just wasn’t responding.

When the paramedic’s arrived with their kit and collapsed stretcher, they immediately rushed towards the fallen boy and took action. Kuroko stayed where he was as support but the coach was taken to one side to explain to them what had happened. They checked over his by eye before they poked and prodded him for a reaction.

“No response.” Medic one said.

“Keep trying, we need his conscious to know how bad the pain is and here it is.” Medic two replied. “What’s his name?” 

“Akashi Seijuro.” The coach answered.

“Ok.” Medic two leaned down and tapped the boy’s back. “Akashi Seijuro, it’s the paramedics. I know you can hear us but we would like a physical response. Now, you’re not gonna like this but, we’re gonna apply pressure on your body to see where the damage is, alright?” he spoke in a calm manner. The man began to apply pressure around until he reached his neck. He stopped when he heard a loud moan. “Does that hurt?” the medic said looking to see the boy slowly opening his fazed eyes. “It’s ok, does that hurt?” he earned another moan. “Ok, are you able to speak and if you can speak slowly, alright?” he advised.

“…urts…” Akashi spoke weakly and a croaky voice.

“Sorry?” the medic leaned down to catch it again. “Hurts, ok, are you able to tell me where?” 

“A-All…….ver…..”

“All over, alright. On the scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?”

“…..ten….”

“Ten, ok, now I’m gonna feel your neck for any swollen or broken bones ok?” he said knowing that was the cause of Akashi to react. He carefully felt the boy’s thin neck while his ears heard the moans growing louder and louder. “Ok.” He man sighed. “I think he might have a small fracture. Can I get the face mask.” He said and the first medic gave him it. He carefully place it on Akashi’s face. “I’ve noticed your breathing is off, is there anything causing this?” Akashi couldn’t reply. The first medic had done a feel over his body while the second was communicating. “Right, we need to stop the bleeding in his head and get him on a stretcher. Radio for air ambulance the roads would be too hard for his injuries.” The first medic reached into their bag and pulled out a head brace.

“We need to turn him on his back.” She said.

“Gently and carefully.” The second man replied. 

Kuroko moved when the medics told him to and they took position to turn the red head. The two counted to three and with great care turned him round onto the prepared stretcher. Akashi screamed with pain as he was moved. The scream was sharp in their ears and they could sympathize with out much pain he was in. once he was on the board the female fitted the head brace and strapped it. Once she had done it she then radioed for a helicopter to come to the scene while the male tried to patch up the split on the boy’s head. Now he was on his back he could see the problems clearly. His arm and leg were in weird positions and he could see his neck starting to bruise. “Ok, I’m going to straighten your arm and leg before we go anywhere, alright?” he then proceeded to pop his leg and arm into place and again, Akashi screamed. “Alright, alright. That will feel much better now. Once the helicopter is here, we’re going to air lift you to the General Hospital and thee you will be treated.”

The air ambulance had arrived and within minutes Akashi was on his way to the hospital. The game didn’t continue and none of the players spoke of it. The Generation however, raced to the hospital where Akashi was currently being treated. When they had arrived they spotted a posh looking businessman talking with Midorima’s dad. The doctor had explained that Akashi’s injuries where severe. His neck had a fracture, an arm and leg were broke in three places and his head had suffered a lot of trauma. It was a very bad fall and something the team didn’t think that half of those had happened from their vision. But what had caught their attention the most was that Akashi was now in a coma. He had suffered seizures during the surgery which had led to him have a serious attack before the coma settled in. All they knew is that his wounds were beginning to show signs of healing but when he would wake up, they didn’t know. The older Akashi was trying hard not to break over his son’s ordeal and the doctor knew this. The coloured group could tell this serious and strict man was breaking because his son would not be home and would be missing time away from his future studies. 

At the moment Akashi was stable.

Kuroko entered the ward when the doctors had finished. He had never seen Akashi in such a state. He could feel his tears welling up. He could hear the steady beats of the heart monitor, the monitor for blood pressure, an oxygen tank strapped to the mask on his now pale face. His body was stripped bare from what Kuroko could see and the white patches addressed his bruised red skin including the injury to his head. His left arm and right leg were dressed in a white cast. His neck was covered in a secure neck brace. Akashi slept soundly. Pale eyes watched his overloaded chest raise and fall steadily. Kuroko’s heart broke more. He walked quietly to the chair by Akashi’s right side and took a seat. His eyes never left the motionless figure. Kuroko reached out and gently placed his hand over Akashi’s, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Sei?” Kuroko tried to communicate with a gentle voice. “Hey, you look great.” Kuroko said trying to distract himself from the actual issue. But he knew he couldn’t beat around the bush. “The others are outside but they thought it be best to give us a moment. I heard about your condition. I know you won’t wake up but…..I’m sorry.” Kuroko cried. He couldn’t hold his feelings any longer and soon he just collapsed. “I’m sorry….I never meant for us to fight. It was a stupid argument and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made such a big fuss over it. Maybe when I’m not in a broken stat I will talk to you about. I will tell you everything.” Kuroko took a moment to collect his behaviour in case someone just walked in on him.it would have been embarrassing for him. “Sei, I still love you and I will continue to until the day I die. I won’t let you go. Please, wake up…for me.” Kuroko said the last part quietly before he leaned over carefully and placed a small but loving kiss on Akashi’s pale head. “I’ll come back, my love.” He smiled and walked back, eyes never leaving until he was close enough to the door and exited.

“Testu?” Aomine said as he was sat on the seats outside the ward. Kuroko’s hand was still on the handle and his back was facing everyone who was seating in the seats and were waiting his verdict.

“Kurokocchi, is he ok?” Kise asked in with sad eyes.

“To be honest.” He finally spoke. “He looks horrible. I can’t tell if he can hear us.”

“In a state like that I doubt he will.” Midorima announced pushing his glasses up his face.

“That’s one way to cheer a guy up!” Aomine scoffed.

“Ne, you think some sweets will help him wake up?” Murasakibara said as he munch on some. 

“I don’t think that will help him Murasakibaracchi.” Kise shook his head.

“This is so frustrating!” Aomine raised his voice. “It was just a simple accident that led to this. We have no captain for our next tournaments nor do we have a so-called ‘Mother’ to keep us in line.”

“I don’t see why you’re complaining? You stopped coming practise and you never listen to what Akashi has to say anyway.” Midorima countered as he crossed his arm before looking away from Aomine knowing he would argue back.

“Like hell! There’s no need to practise just as long as I score in the matches!” Aomine shouted back.

“That’s not the point, Aominecchi. Akashicchi is trying to lead a team but your attitude had really tested his patience lately.” Kise said.

“Oi, stay out of it!”

“Shut up!” Kuroko’s voice over powered all and all eyes were shocked by this sudden burst. “We were all stupid but that’s not the point Right now, Akashi is in critical condition. He needs us more than anything so stop fighting.” Kuroko then turned to them with his watery eyes. “He could have died today. The way he fell, the way he rolled halfway up the court and the way the ball had hit him at such a speed. He was lucky to have escape death. He needs us right now and all you guys can do is argue. If anyone of us was in that sate I now for a fact that he would not leave until we were safe and in a good enough condition to be left for the night. I know he would stay and talk. Whenever we were injury in practise or in a match, Akashi would be the first person there. So just stop it.” Kuroko was now fully broken and his tears were just rolling freely from his face.

“Sorry Testu.” Aomine said as he hung his head in shame.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have to go.” Kuroko said before he left the hospital completely.


End file.
